


Speak Now

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Wedding, crashed, speak now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark crashes Jack's wedding with his angelic voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

Jack woke up that morning feeling ready for anything. Finally, he was going to get married. It was guaranteed to be the best day of his life, no matter what. Getting out of his bed though, something felt wrong. Was he having doubts? That was normal, wasn't it? Especially with nearly all of his friends disapproving.  
Several weeks ago when Jack had told the gang, everyone had hated Macie. Jack could see why but everyone had their faults. It didn't mean they all had to hate him. He had invited them all anyway and they all had agreed to come except Mark. Everyone he had asked didn't know why his sort of best friend and ex-boyfriend had declined. Maybe that's why he was doubtful. Anyway, it couldn't be helped. Jack continued to get ready for his big day.

"Everyone ready?" Mark asked. The whole group nodded. Felix, Ken, Cry, Bob and Wade were all packed, their instruments gathered by the door like themselves. It was no surprise to the boys that Mark was nervous, double even triple checking that everything was perfect. This couldn't be screwed up. The last thing he wanted to do was mess up his one last chance with Jack. Felix, seeing his nerves, moved over to comfort his friend. "Mark, we are all with you on this. It's the right thing to do, the only way to make him listen. Everything's going to be fine, okay?" Felix said, putting his hand on Mark's shoulder.  
"I know, I know but - is this really the right way to do it?" Mark asked, having doubts himself.  
"You said you wanted an entrance, we're giving you one," Felix said, smiling. "This way you can sweep him off his feet with that angelic voice of yours," Felix muttered, making Mark smile.  
This was definitely the right way to do it.

Jack stood up, dressed as smart as you'll ever see him, waiting at the altar. The organ hadn't begun yet but Jack's doubts had been slowly growing more and more each minute of the day. The church was decorated beautifully, the ribboned bows and bouquets of flowers uniform at the end of each aisle. The crimson walkway spotted with pure white rose petals. None of the perfection could settle Jack's nerves, though. Jack could only think of how Mark would be able to calm him down. Or Macie of course, but he wasn't allowed to see her until she was walking towards him on her father's arm. To be honest, Jack had accidentally heard Macie yelling at one of the bridesmaid's earlier. It hadn't been very pretty. He was kind of glad she wasn't nagging him right now. He had wanted Mark to be his best man, but after declining the invitation and a stern telling off from his fiancé about inviting exes, Felix had appeared to be perfect for the job. Yet, he still hadn't arrived. In fact, none of his friends had. Jack was getting worried.

"You guys remember the plan. Go in, he's probably getting worried you're not going to turn up. I'll come in when it's time." The men all nodded at Mark and entered the hall, setting up their instruments. Macie had demanded a band, so Jack had come up with the idea of hiring his friends to make sure that they weren't let down on the day. Rolling her eyes, she had given in.   
Felix headed up to Jack to make sure he was okay. The stress was clear on his face.  
"You good man?" Felix asked cautiously.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm just nervous and what with you guys being late and all. I just don't want this messed up." Jack said, waving him off. "Mark didn't turn up, did he?" Jack muttered so no one other than Felix could hear.   
"Um, no. He declined didn't he?" Felix said, stumbling on his words and mentally swearing at himself.  
"Yeah, yeah it's just - weird without him, y'know?" Jack said feeling embarrassed. He was sure he didn't still have feelings for Mark. It was his wedding day for god's sake.  
Felix simply nodded and left before he would say something he shouldn't. The service was about to start.

As the whole church hushed and fell silent, Jack's eyes fell on the door he knew she would enter through. Something still didn't feel right but he just pushed it to the back of his mind. Subconsciously, he started to search the rows of invitees for Mark. Scanning the rows he realised what he was doing and stopped, embarrassed at himself. Why was Mark in his mind now, of all times?  
Suddenly, there she was. Her ballgown reached and brushed the floor just the perfect amount, the bodice flattering her chest and neck. She was beautiful but still something was wrong. In Jack's mind, the image was distorted. It wasn't what he wanted. But she was next to him now and she gestured for him to lift up the veil which was hiding her pretty face. Lifting it Jack felt more relaxed. he was marrying Macie now. Nothing was going to stop that, not even himself.

During one of the many hymns, Mark had managed to slip in. He sat on the back row next to Bob who had managed to save him a seat, before his performance. His heart was beating in his chest, the anticipation going to his head. The line would be said as soon as the song ended and Mark knew what he would have to do. Jack was making a mistake, being here today and his friends were going to save him. He tried so hard to calm down, sitting down and staring at the ground. What if Jack had already spotted him? What if someone had found out about the following events? What if that bitch tried to stop him even if everything went right? She had made him strip the green dye from his hair that was practically a part of him now. She had even stopped him making 2 videos a day for christ's sake. Mark knew the next few minutes would be unpredictable. He had to get over his nerves. The music stopped too soon. 

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Mark started to make his way towards the aisle. He heard the gasps, the denials but kept his eyes at the floor. Then he looked up and met Jack's gaze. Showtime.

No. No way. Jack was astounded. Mark had turned up after all but to do the one thing he had never expected. He stared at Mark as he clicked his fingers and the band began to play. Jack didn't know to be happy or angry that this had been planned. All he knew was that right now, Mark Fischbach was ruining his wedding.  
"What do you think you're doing? We are paying you now stop this nonsense!" Macie screeched, desperate to return to order.  
Jack simply put his hand up to her, signalling for her to stop. As mad as he knew it was, he wanted to hear what Mark had to say.

I am not the kind of guy  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong guy  
I sneak in and see your friends

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Don’t say "Yes", run away now  
I’ll meet you when you’re out of the church at the back door  
Don’t wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now."

Could Jack really do this? Just leave her at the aisle for an ex? Mark and Jack had broken up for a reason. 

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don’t you?

Jack found himself nodding, before stopping himself at his nearly wife next to him who looked like she was going to explode.

Don’t say "Yes", run away now,  
I’ll meet you when you’re out of the church at the back door.  
Don’t wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now."

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
There’s the silence, there’s my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I’m only looking at you.

I am not the kind of guy  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong guy

So, don’t say "Yes", run away now,  
I’ll meet you when you’re out of the church at the back door.  
Don’t wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now."

Mark was amazed he hadn't messed up any of the lyrics. He knew that what he had just done could ruin everything or solve it. Jack had been stopping Macie from interrupting the whole time like he wanted to listen. Had he actually? Or was he just trying to not make it awkward? The band continued to play in the background but considerately quieter. The whole room was waiting for Jack's reply and he felt the pressure building on him. Somehow this seemed so much better, now that Mark was here. He felt more comfortable in this church than he ever had. Mark was dressed in a suit himself, one that Jack had never seen before. It looked impeccable, flawless. Comparing it to Macie, Jack decided to look towards her to see something he just wasn't happy with. She had never really pleased him like Mark had. To think he had almost left it too late.

Mark saw as Jack left Macie's side and started walking towards him. It felt like an eternity until Jack finally reached him in his exemplary suit, smiling the whole time. As Jack put his hands on either side of Mark's face he felt himself almost melt into them. He had missed the sweet, gentle touch of the man, the care that radiated from it. Then Jack waited for the start of the loop of the music that his friends were still belting out, almost sensing Jack waiting. Then, to everyone's surprise, Jack began to finish the song.

And you say, "Let’s run away now,  
I’ll meet you when I’m out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn’t say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now."

Mark could barely wait for the chorus to end before he pushed his lips onto Jack's. Jack sensed the passion, the relief and pure desperation it emitted. Jack promptly pulled away from the kiss, though. Mark was confused as to why until he remembered where they were and that Jack kind of had a fiancé to dispose of.  
"Macie. I-" Jack started before feeling a hand on his chest. Looking down the arm, Jack saw it was Mark's. 

"Macie. I'm Mark, although I'm pretty sure you already know that. You set me up. You set Sean up. I've known for a while what you did."  
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything! Sean, sweetie, please come back now I'll forgive you all I want is for this to go ahead." she said trembling. The guilt was obvious.

"Sean isn't going anywhere near you. You hired some girl to pounce on me, right before Jack came home so it looked like I was cheating. I really dislike you for that. Then, you stopped him talking to me so I could tell him the truth and you played him. I despise you for that. Then, you lied to him and tried to marry him. I hate you for that. All you do is lie and manipulate people. You've controlled Jack so much that it's been breaking my heart. You've changed his hair colour and you've even stopped him working. I've been outside this church all day and you couldn't even stop yourself from shouting at a bridesmaid for god's sake! You don't deserve him," Mark spat at her. She looked destroyed, her shield stripped from her. 

"Y-you don't believe him, do you S-Sean? It's all lies I p-promise. You still love me, d-don't you?" she spluttered.

"I loved you until I first saw Mark in this room 5 minutes ago. But that love was built on lies, anyway. You betrayed me. Now Mark and I are going to a hair salon so I can get my hair done again. Bye!" Jack said, dragging Mark after him with his tie. Jack bursted through the doors to hear his friends and most of his family cheering for him and Mark. A smile grew on his face.

This was going to be much better than marrying that bitch.


End file.
